xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo Jr.(Universe 7)
He is part of the Warrior Class of Namekians. Training So.. What now?.. uh, I mean.. How do.. I train? For now.. you don't have to do anything..Just survive.Survive?After six months.. if you've managed to stay alive..I'll teach you how to fight.I can't stay out here all by myself! Alone!You won't be by yourself.. No.. You'll have plenty of..hungry wild animals..to keep you company.You mean like.. lions and tigers?..but they'll eat me!Quiet!.. No more whining!..It's time to start acting like a man.. Understand?!But.. what do I do?Whatever it takes to stay alive for six months.If you can find a way to do that, then at the end...You'll be a stronger fighter-- both in body and in mind.Remember this.. There's a great power inside you, just waiting to be unlocked..but it's up to you to bring it out. Use it!..Believe in your ability! If you want to survive, you'll need to learn how to summon your powers whenever you need them.Wait!.. What am I supposed to eat? I don't have any food!Or water!... Or a bath!.. Or a bed! Or anything--!I guess that's something you're just gonna have to figure out.I never said this would be easy.This is the path that fate has chosen for you.The sooner you accept it, the better. What am I gonna do?.. I'm stuck up here!..oh, I'm never gonna get down.. and I'm still starving!.. waaah!Believe me. When his stomach rumbles loud enough, he's gonna find a way down. Power Level After 1st time Training:1,500 Time it takes to complete Stage 1: 1 Year # Run from a T-Rex # Get your own Breakfast # Spar with Piccolo # Namekian Energy Drill # You must learn to focus your energies. Personality it does not change the fact that he chose to defend the Earth...And though it may seem Piccolo's true evil nature revealed itself when he eliminated Goku along with Raditz...We must not forget, that Goku chose to make that sacrifice..Piccolo may have realized as I have, that in one year, we will die.I do not know the exact cause of our passing...whether Piccolo will lose his life to the Saiyans, or if I I ll simply succumb to old age. But the results the same. My lifeforce is forever bound with Piccolo. We are two halves of the same being. One cannot exist without the other...You might say it's...the curse of foresight: seeing the day....of my demise If Piccolo has sensed my mind. He may wish to pass his knowledge on before he dies..Even.. if it's to the son of his own enemy.But.. What about.. the Dragonballs? They will vanish along with me. Techniques That He Knows #Special Beam Cannon #Ki Blast Wave #Kaikosen #Destructive Wave #Full Power #Light Grenade #Hellzone Grenade #Heavy Finish #Kiai Cannon #Flying Kick #Lift Strike #Ground Slash #Body Strike #Sway Heavy #Sway Lift Strike #Step-In Ground Slash #Sway #Punishing Attack #Rush In #Chase Attack #Dragon Tornado #Sonic Impact #Illusion Slash #Power Guard #Violent Rush #Dragon Heavy #Hyper Smash #Feint After Image Strike #Heavy Crush #Giant Throw #Kiai Cannon Smash #Super Dash #Air Combo 1 #Air Combo 2 #Air Combo 3 #Air Combo 4 #MAX POWER Combo #Namekian Dodging Technique #Namekian Energy Absorption #Orange Special Beam Cannon Superpowers #Alter my Power Level at Will. #Flight #Telekinetic #Telepathy #Magician #Superhuman Hearing #Superhuman Speed #Superhuman Agility #Superhuman Strength #Superhuman Power #Superhuman Defense #Superhuman Stamina #Fly at Super Speed #Ki #Ki Consumption #Hyper Mode #Gather Ki #Deflect Ki Blast Wave #Dash #Guard Crash #Dragon Rush #Yin and Yang #Pure Evil #Pure of Heart #Sense Power Level #Concealing My Power Level #Namekians dont need to Eat #Fuse with Nail #Fuse with Kami Known Power Levels #Power Levels #322 #408 #1,020 #1,220 #1,330 #1,440 #2,000 #18,000 #31,000 #42,000 Training Episodes # Run in the Afterlife, Goku! The One Million Mile Snake Way! # Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan! # The End of Snake Way! # Friends Reborn! Zarbon’s Hideous Transformation Killed # Raditz # Goku Son # Nail # Kami Screenshots 280px-PiccoloVsAndroid17..png 90-0.PNG Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Prodigy Category:Reincarnation Category:Cosmic Force Category:S Class Category:Flight Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Tacticians Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Criminals Category:Super Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Killing Intent Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Duplication Category:Toonami Universe Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Most Wanted List Category:Visions Category:Superhuman Sight Category:My Masters Category:Telekinesis Category:Neutral Category:Fusion Dance Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Big Bad Category:Pure of Heart Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hidden Power Category:Fusions Category:Body Adventure Category:Driver